The present invention relates generally to a bedframe construction.
Heretofore, it has been known generally, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,274, to provide a bedframe in which a pair of side rails are interconnected by means of crossbars, and wherein each crossbar may comprise a pair of angle-sections which are hingedly permanently connected at their base ends to the respective side rails so as to be foldable into a compact position extending along the associated rail for shipment, storage, and the like. When the bedframe is assembled, the sections of each crossbar are interconnected with their outer ends in overlapped relation to provide the desired bed width, whereupon the sections are secured in the adjusted position by means of appropriate latching or securing means.
The present invention differs over the prior art concepts in that the crossbar is constructed as a separate completely assembled unit which is releasably connectible at its outermost ends with the respective side rails of the bedframe. The construction is such that the crossbar may be preassembled at the factory and requires no tools for either connecting it with the side rails or for adjusting it to the desired bed width. Moreover, the frame supporting caster assemblies are secured directly to the crossbar to provide an integral part of the unitized crossbar assembly.